


A Curious Case

by SherlockianWhovian



Series: The Curious Case of Playboy Mycroft [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, Mycroft-centric, Playboy Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot with Mycroft as a playboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Curious Case

"Tell me again why we're visiting your brother at his home?" John said as he got out of the cab and onto the pavement outside of a large Chelsea townhouse. He looked up at the house, impressed by the size. He knew Mycroft was rich, but this grand home showed off just how rich the government official was.

"After his last visit to our flat-" Sherlock started.

"When you managed to spill acid on his trousers." John continued.

"Yes, well, he's refusing to return to the flat. He liked those trousers apparently." Sherlock laughed. He waited for John to pay the cabbie before he bounded up the steps to the front door. He knocked on the black glossy door and it was just a few moments before it opened.

"Good afternoon Mr Holmes, Dr Watson. Come inside." Anthea greeted them with a smile, stepping aside to let them in. It wasn't until they were inside that John saw what she was wearing.

"Don't stare, John." Sherlock chuckled as he saw his flatmate's reaction.

"She's only wearing lingerie and stilettos. I can't look anywhere else." John replied with a nervous laugh.

They followed Anthea into the living room, where Mycroft was sat in his armchair. He looked immaculate in his three-piece suit and was surrounded by a variety of lingerie-clad women. They all looked up when Sherlock and John entered, clearly surprised to have guests.

"Are we interrupting something?" John asked, taking in the scene before him.

"Of course not, John. Take a seat. Would you like tea? Or champagne perhaps?" Mycroft replied, looking up from his newspaper.

"Tea. Just tea." John replied stiffly, his eyes fixed on the five women that were lounging on the floor at Mycroft's feet.

"Black tea please, brother." Sherlock answered, "Do you have a case for me?"

Mycroft clicked his fingers and the five girls got up and left the living room. Anthea left too, but returned with the drinks on a silver tray.

"Have I missed something?" John asked once they were alone.

"What do you mean, John?" Mycroft said, genuine confusion on his face.

"I thought that you were gay and above caring." John replied.

Mycroft laughed, "I have room for a man to join my household, if you're interested in that sort of thing." he joked with a raised eyebrow.

John blushed bright scarlet at the suggestion, "Oh. No. Thanks though." he mumbled.

"My brother is a bisexual playboy." Sherlock explained, "He likes pleasure. He works hard, and as the saying goes, he also plays hard."

"It all began at Oxford with Sandra, Emily and Michael. I've had multiple lovers ever since." Mycroft chuckled, enjoying shocking John.

"Right..." John murmured, clearly not knowing what to think about the latest revelation from the Holmes brothers.

"Anyway, the case, brother." Sherlock prompted, sipping his tea.

"It's a rather curious case, brother mine. It's about a man who believes himself to be straight, despite his obvious attraction to his flatmate." Mycroft said completely seriously before both he and Sherlock erupted into laughter.

"Really? You brought me along here to shock me, didn't you?" John exclaimed, getting to his feet, "You're both immature! For the final time, I am not gay!"


End file.
